


Перекресток Силы

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Mandalore, PG-13, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Romance, по заявке, разговоры про Тот-самый-год
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: После похорон наставника только что посвященный в рыцари Оби-Ван просто хочет найти немного успокоения, но лишь сталкивается с новыми, а также с, казалось бы, давно уже пройденными перепутьями.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке - https://ask.fm/duchess_Satine/answers/145727899219  
> И да, я говорила, что не стоит ожидать особо большого формата, но идея как-то сама по себе растянулась до мини на несколько частей. Вероятнее всего будет небольшое редактирование тегов в шапке.

В последний раз взглянув на Энакина, свернувшегося калачиком в самом углу большой кровати, и на секунды погрузившись в Силу, убеждаясь, что мальчик уже спит, Оби-Ван загосил прикроватные светильники и, бесшумно прикрыв дверь, осел на пол с другой стороны.

Он откинулся головой на дверь, почти мгновенно наткнувшись взглядом на свесившуюся с резного столика падаванскую косу, и из его груди вырвался тяжелый вздох, полный скорби и всего того груза, что навалился на него столь неожиданно. Слабый взмах пальцев, и она уже в его руках – столь же невесомая, сколь и бесполезная сейчас.

Теперь она – ничто. Всего лишь десять дюймов волос, стянутых в плотный жгут, и только. Но от её едва ощутимого веса жгло не только кожу на руках, но и невыносимо щипало в глазах. Когда же перед внутренним взором вырисовался поминальный костер, дышать стало совсем трудно, так что Оби-Ван спешно зажмурился, сдавив переносицу, оттолкнулся от пола и, затолкав косу в один из подсумков на поясе, направился к выходу. Уже закрывая дверь, он призвал Силой небрежно брошенную на спинку одного из стульев робу.       

На ходу натягивая её, Оби-Ван преодолел только с пару метров, когда вдруг за углом позади раздался чьей-то смех, сопровождаемый топотом каблуков. Он только развернулся и чисто на рефлексе потянулся к световому мечу, как в коридоре появилась маленькая, едва ли достигшая метра фигура в синей кофточке, из-под которой неровно торчал белый воротник рубашки, темных шортиках и гольфах точно под цвет натертых до блеска черных ботинок. Завидев замершего джедая, малыш засмеялся сильней и, быстро оглянувшись, поторопился к нему. Оби-Ван, слишком обескураженный подобной встречей, не успел и слова сказать юному хулигану, как тот, крепко ухватившись за его ногу, спрятался в полах плаща.    

Появлению ещё одного малыша, но уже чуть постарше, в компании женщины Оби-Ван уже даже не удивился. Удивление пришло, когда женщина открыла рот.

– Бен.

Судя по тону, она кого-то искала. Судя по сдавленному хихиканью и усилившейся хватке детских пальцев, этим кем-то был спрятавшийся под его плащом малыш. Вот только её голос и то, чьим именем она звала ребенка, отдалось такой болью, что, наверно, все чувствительные в радиусе парсека были способны ощутить её.

Внезапно внимательный и невероятно рассудительный взгляд мальчика остановился на Оби-Ване, и он, не отводя глаз, аккуратно потянул женщину за рукав, привлекая внимание.

– Тётушка, может быть этот сэр нам поможет?

Женщина, спешно посмотревшая на него, развернулась к Оби-Вану полностью. На её лице отразилось вначале недоумение, а затем с легким смешком она широко улыбнулась.

– Бен?

Оби-Ван тяжело сглотнул, не веря своим глазам.

Сатин почти не изменилась за прошедшие четыре года – такая же изящная, такая же царственная, такая же красивая, – разве что все сладкие и нежные черты девятнадцатилетней девицы оказались заменены на куда более присущие молодой женщине. Но походка, взгляд… О, Сила, он не помнил, чтобы она когда-либо прежде двигалась с такой невероятно естественной, граничащей с высокомерием уверенностью, не помнил, чтобы она смотрела – разглядывала – с такой открытой, откровенной заинтересованностью. Когда же она остановилась перед ним, он совершенно не знал, как реагировать на всё это, и просто продолжал стоять с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Сатин рассмеялась, а потом присела, оказавшись на одном уровне со своим юным спутником.

– Корки, познакомься, это Оби-Ван Кеноби. Оби-Ван, это мой племянник Корки.

– Я очень рад нашей встрече, сэр.

Корки с удивительной серьёзностью в лице протянул руку, и Оби-Вану не оставалось ничего другого, как пожать её. В ответ, однако, он не смог ничего произнести – всю торжественность момента бесцеремонно нарушил смех из-под его плаща.

– Ах, вот ты где, маленький негодник!

Малыш с визгом попытался убежать от Сатин, но вовремя среагировавший Оби-Ван не позволил ему найти новое укрытие и поднял на руки. Удивительно, но вырываться тот не стал.

– Так вы его искали?

Она кивнула и предприняла попытку забрать ребенка, но он, одной рукой обхватив шею джедая, а другой – сжав ткань туники, насупился и замотал светловолосой головой, ясно давая понять, что никуда не уйдет. Так что Сатин не оставалось ничего другого, как с укоризной во взгляде взяться выправлять воротник его рубашки.

– Куда вы шли?

– К своим покоям. Мы только прилетели.

– Составить компанию?

– Кажется, у тебя нет особого выбора.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся уголками губ и, удобней перехватив мальчика, галантно предложил ей руку.

Из-за Корки они шли довольно медленно, но Оби-Ван был совсем не против – близкое, приятное и такое знакомое присутствие Сатин успокаивало и отгоняло воспоминания бед, всем скопом обрушившиеся на него за последние дни, – но вопросы, которые он никак не мог произнести вслух, зудели в голове подобно рою омерзительных клещей с Драбуна. Выбрать, однако, какой из них стоит поднять первым оказалось не под силу, так что Оби-Ван решил переключиться на самую невинную тему из всех возможных.

– Ну, и как же тебя зовут?

Малыш заёрзал на руках и, гордо приподняв подбородок, улыбнулся пухлыми губами.

– Бен.

Оби-Ван не смог сдержать смешка.

– Ещё один племянник?

– Нет, – Сатин чуть качнула головой. – Он мой сын.

Шаг его заметно замедлился, а голос, когда он всё же смог отмахнуться от так не кстати вспыхнувших в голове образов, чуть сипел.

– Сын?

– Династический брак.

Во взгляде Сатин не было ни тени вины, ни капли сожаления.

А что он, собственно, ожидал? Что она начнет чураться любого внимания? Или, может, оградится от всех мужчин Галактики ради сына врага всей своей расы? Сила, конечно же, он и не думал о том, что она до конца жизни будет хранить верность всему тому, что между ними было, но от мыслей о том, что Сатин согласилась на брак, пусть и вполне возможно вынужденный, спустя весьма короткий срок после их прощания, на душе становилось как-то паршиво, а едкие голоса внутри принимались ядовито нашептывать, что найди он достаточно мужества в тот день, необходимость династического брака у Сатин могла бы и отпасть.

Когда впереди показались двое стражей в знакомых серебристо-синих доспехах, Оби-Ван запоздало задумался о том, сколько же раз Сатин была здесь, если рядом с _её_ покоями в королевском дворце Набу находится элита мандалорской гвардии, хотя сама она только что прибыла, но двери уже распахнулись, выпуская в коридор незнакомую рыжеволосую женщину. Едва завидев её, Корки выпустил руку Сатин и повернулся к Оби-Вану.

– Доброй ночи, сэр Кеноби.

– Хороших снов, Корки.

Прощание с малышом Беном оказалось куда более длительным – мальчишка намертво вцепился в тунику Оби-Вана и, совершенно не желая расставаться с новым знакомым, даже разревелся. С губ Сатин сорвался усталый вздох, а затем, опираясь на Оби-Вана, она дотянулась до сына и принялась что-то шептать ему. Оби-Ван прислушался и, едва различив наречье, ухмыльнулся уголком губ. Мандо’а. Видимо, сказанное было и не для его ушей тоже.

Магия фраз проявилась мгновенно – Бен что-то счастливо буркнул в ответ и с радостной улыбкой перекочевал на руки матери, и Сатин, поцеловав его в пухлую щеку, вновь обратила всё своё внимание на Оби-Вана.

– Было приятно встретиться вновь, падаван Кеноби, – чуть улыбнувшись, она легко скользнула свободной рукой по его лицу. – Надеюсь, завтрашний парад даст хоть небольшую отсрочку от ваших джедайских обязанностей.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Сатин развернулась и исчезла следом за Корки и, вероятно, одной из фрейлин, оставив Оби-Вана один на один с мандалорской стражей, которая, судя по сжавшимся вокруг электропосохов ладоней, была – в отличие от своей герцогини – не столь благосклонна к его компании.

А потом до Оби-Вана дошло, что о смерти Квай-Гона Сатин ничего не знает.


	2. Chapter 2

На параде Оби-Ван старательно кривил губы в улыбке, но едва ли всё это торжественное шествие занимало хотя бы сотую долю его внимания.

С Сатин после той поздней встречи он больше не пересекался – распрощавшись с ней, Оби-Ван затерялся в дворцовых садах, где и провел всю ночь напролет. Он собирался посетить сады, чтобы помедитировать в пики максимальной близости с природой, но ничего так и не вышло – мысли о Сатин и юном Бене слишком крепко въелись в мозг, не давая ни минуты желанного спокойствия.

Терминал нашелся довольно быстро. Ещё быстрей оказался просмотр новостей с Мандалора за последние десять лет: как Оби-Ван и ожидал, просочившиеся в голонет светские мандалорские сплетни не дали никаких зацепок. Впрочем, на Мандалоре всегда предпочитали ставить военные и технические достижения сектора выше личной жизни лидеров кланов. Однако Сатин была не просто лидером клана и даже не просто лидером целой фракции, но также главой совета и одной из наиболее влиятельных персон мандалорских планет, так что выйди она замуж, такое торжество непременно бы удостоилось хотя бы короткой заметки.

Но ничего не было. Ни видеозаписей, ни голофото, ни даже выдержки из интервью. Из чего можно было сделать два равновероятных вывода: либо имя избранника герцогини было строго засекречено, либо Сатин ему соврала и никакого династического брака никогда и не было.

Первый вариант был вполне логичен: Сатин занимала высокий пост и любое существо, приближенное к ней, автоматически перемещалось в ранг возможных рычагов, что ставило его в весьма шаткое, в отношении безопасности, положение. Кроме того, она была из фракции пацифистов, а несмотря на установившийся на Мандалоре хрупкий мир, многие из наиболее закоренелых мандалорцев всё ещё точили зуб на своих решившихся на перемены собратьев, так что если вдруг супруг герцогини был из бывших вояк, его клан дорого бы заплатил за подобное отношение к вековым традициям. От второго же варианта так тянуло ядом лжи, что даже просто думать о нем было физически невыносимо.

Так и не помедитировав ни секунды, он вернулся на рассвете к Энакину, почти на автомате проследовал с ним к покоям магистра Йоды, на абсолютных рефлексах оставался в реальности при инициации и только лишь благодаря джедайскому обучению хоть как-то реагировал на возбужденную болтовню нового – собственного, первого, единственного – падавана, когда они возвращались назад.

Идентично прошла и короткая встреча с королевой, во время которой она – как предсказуемо – ни словом не обмолвилась о своей гостье с другого конца Галактики, ну, а выпрашивать подробности было однозначно не по правилам джедаев. И хотя Оби-Ван готов был поклясться, что во время сбора высокопоставленных набуанцев видел пару детских светловолосых голов в компании нескольких стражей в сине-серебряной броне личной гвардии мандалорского трона, самой герцогини ни во время этих самых сборов, ни на параде не наблюдалось.

Теперь же он вынужденно строил из себя донельзя – насколько позволяла джедайская культура – восторженного чужака с Центральных миров, а внутри пылал от желания вернуться в прошлый вечер и запереться на все замки, лишь бы только не встретиться с Сатин и не мучиться всеми этим глупыми и совершенно ненужными сейчас сомнениями.

Ох, Сила, если бы только рядом был Квай-Гон… В ответ на эти мысли сознание мгновенно вырисовало черно-красного ситха, ярко-алый меч и поминальный костер, отчего стало совсем дурно, а уж улыбаться – совершенно невозможно.

Возможно, стоило поговорить обо всех своих терзаниях с Йодой. Но едва представив, что пришлось бы произносить вслух все те секреты, что долгое время хранились втайне даже от наставника, Оби-Ван тут же отказался от этой затеи. Так что идя на обед с королевой, он настолько погрузился во все свои внутренние дилеммы, что уже даже не пытался проявлять хотя бы мнимую заинтересованность в разговоре Йоды и Энакина о некой иноземке, которую ещё до парада падаван умудрился едва ли не покалечить, столкнувшись с ней в одном из переходов.

В трапезной он оказался сидящим буквально в паре кресел от королевы, одно из которых отчего-то пустовало. Это показалось странным – судя по поведению королевы, прибытия ещё кого-то она не ждала, – но чрезмерного значения этому факту Оби-Ван не придавал до той самой поры, пока сосед справа не принялся нахваливать привезённое с Мандалора вино, на что Падме пообещала передать герцогине все эти благодарности при личной встрече.

О лучшем моменте для прояснения ситуации и мечтать нельзя было.

– Разве герцогиня сейчас на Набу? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался он. – Обычно в это время года она предпочитает уединяться в своей резиденции на Калевале, а не колесить по Галактике.

– О, так вы знакомы с герцогиней Сатин?

В выражении её лица было удивление. В её голосе было удивление. Но ни в глубине глаза, ни жестах, ни в Силе – нигде больше не было этого удивления.

– Можно и так сказать, – Оби-Ван чуть усмехнулся, изо всех сил сдерживая порыв преобразить эту усмешку в гримасу. – Я был удостоен честь присутствовать при её коронации пару лет назад. Отчего же она отказалась принять приглашение на обед?   

– Ей нездоровится, – Падме виновато улыбнулась. – Вероятно, всё дело в различиях часовых поясов и климата.

Оби-Ван был готов рассмеяться ей прямо в лицо.

Они целый год – _год!_ – скакали по планетам, климаты и часовые пояса которых отличались так сильно, что проще было бы сказать, чем они были схожи. И за всё это время самочувствие Сатин не изменилось ни на йоту, а по возвращению на Корусант он готов был поклясться перед всеми магистрами Высшего Совета в исключительно крепком здоровье мандалорской наследницы.

Нет. Дело было однозначно не в набуанской погоде или его солнечных сутках. А столь явная ложь только подталкивала к мыслям, что королева находится в неком сговоре с герцогиней, тем самым вытаскивая на пьедестал отвратно ядовитый вывод.

– Прошу прощения, – Оби-Ван отставил кубок, неведомо когда оказавшийся зажатым между пальцами, в сторону, – я ненадолго покину вас. Ваше Величество.

Падме легко кивнула в ответ на его поклон и, с ощутимым напряжением проводив его взглядом до двери, вновь вернулась к непринужденной светской беседе.

Оби-Ван же, едва оказавшись снаружи, закрыл глаза, заранее предугадывая крайне неприятное выпутывание подписи Сатин из общего клубка аур. Сила однако была сегодня на его стороне: столь знакомый сияющий сгусток энергии был всего лишь десятком метров ниже его. Так что, особо не церемонясь, он просто выпрыгнул из лишенного транспаристали окна, а приземлившись, выпрямился, упер руки в бока и, сжав челюсти, посмотрел прямо в глаза стоящей напротив женщине.

Сатин от его внезапного появления даже не вздрогнула. Она только быстро окинула его взглядом и, протиснувшись между ним и парапетом, поспешила дальше. Оби-Ван скрипнул зубами от недовольства.  

– Ты солгала мне.

Сатин не обернулась и даже не уменьшила темпа ходьбы, так что Оби-Ван, коротко выругавшись, принялся нагонять её.

– Ты сказала, что твой сын рожден в династическом браке. Но это неправда. Я просмотрел новости с Мандалора и ничего не нашел.

Она продолжала идти, как и прежде, будто его и не было.

– А Падме, – у него невольно сжались кулаки. – Она сказала, что ты больна. Но вот ты здесь и выглядишь на удивлении свежей для той, что должно нездоровиться.

Реакция Сатин всё так же колебалась в районе нуля, и с губ Оби-Вана готова была сорваться ещё одна – а потом, вероятно, ещё и ещё одна – полная совсем неджедайского негодования фраза, как Сатин, резко затормозив, затолкала его в нишу и, втиснувшись следом, задернула балдахин.

– У тебя есть какие-то претензии, Оби-Ван? У _тебя_? Ко _мне_?

Необъяснимая сталь в её голосе мгновенно охладила весь его пыл, и Оби-Ван, наконец, присмотрелся к ней внимательней.

На от природы бледном лице синяки под глазами выделялись особенно сильно, сумрак же их временного тайника добавлял им только больше черноты. Губы у неё были искусаны, скулы и щеки пылали от румянца, глаза блестели, к волосам, которые хотя и были уложены, дай Сила, прикоснулись гребнем раз или два. А вся красота, царственность, изящность, сочащиеся из неё меньше суток назад, оказались погребены под печатью скорби.

– Падме рассказала мне о смерти Квай-Гона. Не ты. Она.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.

– Я не считал, что тебе нужно…

– Что мне нужно знать об этом? – она дерзко вскинула подбородок. – И это смеешь говорить мне ты? Я думала, ты знаешь меня гораздо лучше. Печально узнать обратное.

Она попыталась выскользнуть наружу, но он крепко сжал её за плечи, возвращая назад.

– Ты ушла от темы.

Из её груди вырвался усталых вздох.

– Что ты хочешь от меня, Оби-Ван? Можешь даже не отвечать, – на лице Сатин появилась странная улыбка. – Правда, которую так хочешь знать, заключается в том, что я уже знаю результат нашего разговора. И мне совершенно не хочется объясняться с тобой по этому поводу.

Сила вокруг завибрировала.

Оби-Ван сощурился, вглядываясь в безмятежное выражение её лица, а затем, моргнув, опустил взгляд на её руки, всё это время сжимающие странный ограничитель их близости.

– Зачем тебе пилотский шлем?

Вместо ответа Сатин скривила губы и, отдернув ткань, выскользнула в коридор.


	3. Chapter 3

– А ей точно разрешат жить в Храме? Я хотел бы, чтобы разрешили, но если нет, то было бы здорово просто иногда с ней видеться.

Оби-Ван несколько раз моргнул, сбрасывая остатки медитативного забвения, и всё-таки перевел взгляд на Энакина.

– Ты что-то сказал?

– Если это очень сложно, то не нужно даже пытаться, – мальчик неловко шаркнул сапогом. – Будет хорошо, если её просто освободят, верно?

– Кого освободят? О чем ты, Энакин?

Энакин, спрятав руки за спину, принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед.

– Ну, та красивая леди, с которой я познакомился перед парадом, сказала, что выкупит маму у Уотто. Она не говорила, что мне можно будет с ней видеться, но сказала, что мама будет жить очень хорошо и не будет ни в чем нуждаться. Я подумал, что раз она не сказала, наверное, мне надо спросить разрешения у тебя.

– Красивая леди?

Видимо, в его голос проскользнуло слишком много раздражения – Энакин, втянув голову в плечи, отступил на шаг назад, с опаской поглядывая на него из-под опущенных ресниц.

– Я не хотел. Это вышло совершенно случайно. Она никак не пострадала, правда! Даже пообещала показать мне свой корабль, когда вернется.   

– Когда вернется?.. Ох, Сила. Ты помнишь, как она выглядела? Волосы, цвет глаз, рост?

Энакин насупился, пытаясь вспомнить, но лишь качнул головой, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся.

– У неё были очень смешные серьги. Как хубба-тыквы, только голубые.

Оби-Ван, отвернувшись, ругнулся сквозь стиснутые зубы. Это надо же, исчез на пару часов из поля зрения, а уже умудрился завести дружбу с герцогиней Мандалора. Талантливый пацан растет, ничего не скажешь.

– И она пообещала освободить твою мать?

– Это очень плохо, да?

Оби-Ван, ничего не ответив, поднялся и, прижав к губам сжатую в кулак руку, тяжело выдохнул. Так вот, куда она так спешила. Вот для чего ей нужен был шлем. Вот почему она уже отсутствует несколько дней, а Падме не поднимает тревоги и умудряется раз за разом убеждать Йоду задержаться ещё ненадолго.

– Энакин, – он всё же сумел успокоить внутренний ураган и развернулся к падавану. – Уотто не тот, кто просто так позволит лишить себя своей собственности. Квай-Гон, – Оби-Ван на секунды зажмурился, поджав губы, – Квай-Гон пытался выкупить не только тебя, но и твою мать тоже, но ты же знаешь, чем все закончилось. Не стоит строить иллюзий – ничем хорошим это обычно не заканчивается.

– Но та леди… Она дала мне обещание. И я не видел её уже несколько дней. Она точно отправилась за мамой!

– Или же она улетела по своим делам. 

Энакин нахмурился, но не успел ничего сказать – со стороны входа раздался мелодичный перезвон. Оби-Ван, кинув обеспокоенный взгляд на мальчика, пошел открыть. На пороге стояли два стража, облаченные в серебристо-синие доспехи, и джедай со вздохом отступил, пропуская их внутрь. Когда дверь снова отрезала их от коридора, один из них, тот, что повыше, снял шлем, являя слишком знакомое лицо.

– Эй, малыш, – Кияр, положив шлем на столик, развернулся к подошедшему Энакину. – Я слышал, что благородная дама, которой я служу, обещала устроить тебе экскурсию по своему кораблю. Это тот гигант, что торчит в ангаре и заставляет всех местных пилотов наворачивать круги к своим машинам. Ты всё ещё в деле или успел поджать хвост?

Лицо Энакина просветлело. Кияр усмехнулся и, взлохматив ему волосы, обернулся к другому стражу.

– Возьми его, Клай. Пусть полазит везде кроме покоев герцогини.

– Даже в двигательном отсеке?

С губ Кияра сорвался смешок.

– А что? Ты у нас ещё и в двигателях разбираешься, малыш?

– Я выиграл гонку на собственном поде!

– О, да у нас тут талантливый инженер. Для нас будет честью, если мастер такого уровня снизойдет до тщательного осмотра нашей техники.

Энакин заулыбался и, сияя от удовольствия, поторопился к стоящему у самых дверей Клаю. Он даже почти вышел, как вдруг напрягшись, обернулся.

– Я ведь могу пойти, Оби-Ван… эээ, мастер Кеноби?

Оби-Ван, чуть повременив, молча кивнул, и дверь за ними вскоре закрылась, оставив его наедине со стражем. Кияр, внимательно всматриваясь в стены, быстро обошел все комнаты и, закрыв балконную дверь, наконец, остановился перед ним.  

– Ты знаешь, куда она отправилась?

– Теперь уже знаю. Татуин. Энакин, – Оби-Ван закашлял, – я хотел сказать, мой ученик рассказал ей о своей матери. Её держат в рабстве. Сатин пообещала ему выкупить её.

– Дело обстоит хуже, чем я думал, – Кияр нахмурился. – Мари молчит, как немая, а местная королева, судя по всему, тоже с ней в сговоре. На чем она хоть улетела?

– Не знаю. Но если королеве всё известно, то, вероятно, она взяла набуанский истребитель. Они быстрые и легкие в управлении, кроме того, стоят немалых денег даже в захолустьях вроде Татуина.  

Кияр зло прорычал на мандалорском.

– Клянусь предками, она его продаст. Ты знаешь точное место?

– В личном корабле королевы наверняка сохранились координаты, но это мало чем поможет.

– Почему?

– Татуин подвержен частым песчаным бурям. Если она продала истребитель, чтобы выкупить мать Энакина, то им придется либо пережидать бури, при этом ты сам не сможешь попасть на планету, или же они отправятся на поиски подходящего корабля, а значит координаты будут бесполезны. 

– Не усугубляй ситуацию своими домыслами, Кеноби, – голос Кияра завибрировал от недовольства. – В какой-то мере это твоя вина, что она кинулась вытаскивать незнакомую ей рабыню. Думаешь, я не заметил, как она изменилась после известия о Квай-Гоне?

– Кияр, я…

– Я доверял тебе, джедай. Доверял настолько, что не будь ты тем, кто ты есть, я мог бы позволить тебе занять место одного их моих парней. А ты так славно поглумился надо мной своими недомолвками.

Оби-Ван, стиснув челюсти, принялся щипать себя за переносицу.

– Откуда мне было знать, что королева ей всё расскажет? Что она вообще прилетит на Набу?

– Возможно, тебе стоило подумать об этом раньше? Насколько мне известно, твой наставник умер не в день её прибытия.

– Не говори так, словно она единственная, кто в трауре.

Злость, исказившая лицо Кияра исчезла. Он сделал шаг вперед и с таким странным, таким неподходящим всем их прежним встречам пониманием сжал плечо Оби-Вана.

– После… после её возвращения у неё осталось не так много друзей, Кеноби. Все эти годы она очень беспокоилась о Квай-Гоне и о тебе. Даже попросила меня… – он осекся, осознав, что сболтнул лишнее, торопливо развернулся и, подхватив шлем, направился к выходу. – Так говоришь, в корабле королевы могли сохраниться координаты? Отлично. Свяжись со мной, если герцогиня вдруг решит просветить тебя в какие-нибудь свои тайные планы.

Он успел приблизиться к двери и даже прижал ладонь к сенсорному датчику, как Оби-Ван, набравшись смелости, всё же развернулся к нему.

– Кияр, постой. Я… Она рассказала мне о династическом браке.

– Династический брак? – страж фыркнул. – Да скорее я пойду лизать пятки канцлеру, чем она вступит в династический брак. Успокойся, Кеноби, – его голос внезапно стал мягче. – Не было никакого брака. Просто один из близких соратников хотел помочь ей избежать неловкой ситуации, да не успел.  

– Неловкой ситуации?

– А я считал, что ты одарен куда большим умом, Кеноби, – Кияр усмехнулся. – Пацану три, а Сатин не из тех, кто делит постель с первым встречным. Может, соберешь уже все детали в единый агрегат?


End file.
